In general, airbag apparatuses, which are safety devices having airbags that are inflated at the time of an accident and protect an occupant, are provided in a vehicle.
The airbag apparatuses are installed at respective locations in the vehicle as necessary, and classified into an airbag apparatus for a driver seat which is mounted on a steering wheel so as to protect a driver seated in the driver seat, an airbag apparatus for a front passenger seat which is mounted at an upper side of a glove box so as to protect an occupant seated in a front passenger seat, and a curtain airbag apparatus which is mounted along a roof rail so as to protect a side of the occupant.
The airbag apparatuses each include an inflator which generates gas, and an airbag which is connected with the inflator and inflated and deployed when gas flows into the airbag so as to protect the occupant.
Meanwhile, while only adult persons can be seated in the driver seat, various occupants such as children, kids, and small adult persons as well as adult persons can be seated in the front passenger seat.
Therefore, in the case of the airbag apparatus for a front passenger seat, it is necessary to vary a point of time when the airbag is deployed and deployment pressure by adjusting a discharge rate of gas discharged from the airbag in accordance with the type of occupant.